Day in the Life of Dan and Phil
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are filming for their Day in the Life video. They're a couple but they're subscribers don't know that they are and they have to pretend that they're just friends while they're out the whole day and they both have a difficult time with it.


It was finally the day that Dan and Phil would be filming Day in the Life of Dan and Phil "London Edition". It was something that they promised their subscribers they would do if they won the Sony Academy Award, which they did. They were excited about filming it since they hadn't filmed anything like this in a while.

Phil had just woken up rather bright and early. He was ready to spend a day with Dan. They had been so busy lately with their radio show and doing things for BBC Radio 1. Luckily, they had a few days off.

"Hey guys! So its Wednesday, 21st of August. So, I just woke up and it's about 10:30 in the morning and I can't see anything." Phil reached down and put his glasses on. Then he pointed his camera to his legs. "I had a dream last night that my legs got cut off at the ankles…Do I still have feet? Please be there feet." Phil pulled the covers up to show his feet. "Yeah, I still got my feet." Phil said. "Hello, London!" Phil said as he was now by the window and had opened the blinds. "Or hello tree opposite side of our house and the annoying French builders downstairs…I hate you." Phil whispered. "Okay, he's going to turn around."

Phil was now back in his bedroom. He knew that he had to go wake Dan up.

"We should go see if danisnotonfire is awake." Phil said to the camera. Phil went to Dan's bedroom and then he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Hello?" Phil heard Dan say. Phil smiled and then he slowly opened the door. Phil barely made it into the when he heard Dan laugh. Phil looked over at Dan.

"Hi." Dan said when he saw that Phil was holding a camera. He chuckled.

"Good morning!" Phil said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. Is this day?" Dan asked as he looked at Phil.

"This is the day." Phil said as he walked over to Dan's bed, still filming.

"Day in our life?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah." Phil said. "Say hello to the internet." He said.

"Hello to the whole of the internet…Looking at me in bed." Dan said as he waved to the camera.

"Do you want cereal?" Phil asked. Dan sat up so that he was leaning on his elbows.

"What cereal do we have?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil again.

"Well, I've had a look and the choices we have our Lucky Charms and Brane." Phil said.

"So, we have the healthiest cereal to the least healthy cereal that ever existed." Dan said.

"What will he choose?" Phil asked as he zoomed the camera closer to Dan.

"Lucky Charms." Dan said. He laughed. Phil smiled.

"Woo hoo!" Phil said. He stopped filming. He sat down on Dan's bed. Dan looked at him and smiled. Phil reached over and kissed him. Dan didn't hesitate to kiss him back. "So, today should be fun." Phil said.

"You do realize that we're going to have to not do any couple stuff while we're filming?" Dan asked.

Dan and Phil had been dating practically ever since they became best friends. They've been friends for nearly four years. It was Dan who fell in love with Phil first. After a few months when they became friends, Dan and Phil talked about how they felt towards each other and they started dating. Now it's almost four years later and they were still best friends and still dating. The only thing was…They were popular Youtubers, Phil with one million subscribers and Dan with two million subscribers. Their subscribers didn't even know that they were dating. Dan and Phil only told their closest friends and family that they were dating.

"I know." Phil said. "But, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." He said.

"Mm, I don't know about that Phil." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. Dan smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Phil said. He pushed Dan playfully. Dan laughed. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. We've got a lot of adventures to go on today." Phil said.

"It's going to be so nice to actually go out and do things for ourselves." Dan said as they both stood up.

"I know. Things have been crazy. It'll be nice to relax." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Shit. I have to get dressed." Dan said when he realized that he was still in his boxers. Phil laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you just stayed like that the whole day." Phil said.

"Yeah, uh huh, nice try." Dan said. "Get out." He said as he pushed Phil out of his bedroom and shut his door.

"I've seen you naked before!" Phil called from outside.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He went into laughter. Phil also laughed.

Dan finally got dressed and ready for the day. He made his way into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Phil was standing in front of the fridge. Dan quietly walked behind Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil gasped. Dan chuckled and kissed Phil's neck.

"Jesus Christ, Dan. Don't do that!" Phil yelled. Dan laughed.

"I couldn't resist, babe." Dan said. Phil turned and looked at him.

"You're mean sometimes." Phil said. Dan smiled innocently.

"You still love me." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said. Dan laughed. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Phil said. He kissed Dan again.

"Phil, are you ready to go?" Dan called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Wait a minute!" Phil yelled. Dan chuckled and shook his head. He waited a few minutes before he looked up and saw Phil at the top of his stairs.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked. Phil walked down the stairs.

"I couldn't find my phone and I had to make sure I had everything." Phil said. He walked over to Dan.

"Well, do you have everything?" Dan asked. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." Phil said. Dan glared at him. Phil smirked.

"Okay, let's go." Dan said. "Give me a kiss." He said. Phil smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan a couple times before they walked out of the apartment.

"Where are we going first?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"We're going to take our camera in to get our Playlist Live photos and then we're going for bubble tea!" Phil said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dan said. Phil smiled.

Dan and Phil finally got their photos from Playlist Live, which was four months ago, and then they went to find some bubble tea. They walked around for about a half an hour before they finally found the place.

"Here it is!" Phil said when he found the shop that had bubble tea.

"Yay!" Dan said. Phil led the way inside and then Dan followed him. "Smells so good in here." Dan said. Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. Phil desperately wanted to reach over and hold Dan's hand but he knew that he couldn't and that was killing him on the inside. He didn't know how Dan handled it so well.

A couple of hours have passed since Dan and Phil have been out. They were having a lot of fun so far. They were both dying on the inside though; they were both having hard time acting like just friends. When they were at home, they could do whatever they wanted without anyone worrying about them.

"What do you think? It's getting dark. Should we go home now?" Dan asked.

They had just finished up with meeting up with their friend Chris, who was also a popular Youtuber. They rarely got to see each other so they were happy that they were able to catch up with him and chat for a bit.

"Yeah. We better go before it gets too dark." Phil said. Dan smiled and then he nodded in agreement. He went to reach over to grab Phil's hand but then he quickly stopped himself. Luckily, Phil didn't see him at all.

Dan and Phil finally made it back to the apartment.

Dan was relieved. Although, he enjoyed the day out of the house, for once, he hated that he and Phil had to act like they were just friends.

"Finally, home sweet home!" Dan said as they walked into the apartment.

"Uh, Dan, we're not done filming yet." Phil said.

"Fuck." Dan said. Phil laughed at him.

"I know. It gets annoying but we both greed it'd be for the best not to tell the subscribers." Phil said.

"Because they'd all go bat shit crazy." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Exactly." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Let's just figure out what we're going to make for dinner."

Dan and Phil decided that they were going to have Mexican food for dinner. So, they had a little fun while making dinner and also filmed some of it. Now, they were both sitting on the couch in the lounge.

Phil pulled out his camera and pointed it at Dan.

"And he's already in internet browsing position." Phil said. Dan laughed and looked over at him.

"And here is where I shall remain until 5 o' clock in the morning." Dan said.

"Typical Dan." Phil said. Dan smiled innocently and then he looked back at his laptop, which was sitting on his laptop. "What is that?" Phil asked as he pointed at the screen. Dan was currently browsing through his tumblr dashboard. Dan sighed when he saw what Phil was pointing at.

"That is a llama made out of Dan shaped heads." Dan said.

"Interesting." Phil said. He shut his camera off. Dan looked back at him.

"Are we done filming now?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"For now. It's still early. I might film some more later so be prepared!" Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes. He grabbed his laptop and then he sat his laptop beside him and then he sat closer to Phil. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan looked at him.

"Well, I want a cuddle. I haven't gotten one from you all day." Dan said.

"I could have given you a cuddle but people might have found that a bit weird." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Dan said. He reached over and kissed Phil and then he rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil reached over and grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. He wrapped it around Dan.

It was now around midnight and Phil was finally in his pajamas and was in bed. Phil usually slept with Dan in his bed but he knew that he needed to Phil himself in his own bedroom so the subscribers wouldn't get any ideas. Phil knew that Dan would just come into his bedroom later anyways. Phil reached over and grabbed his camera again and turned it on.

"Hey guys. So it's past midnight now. It's still early but I'm…" Phil let out a yawn. "Tired. Must be from today's adventures." Phil said. "Anyways, the day is finally over so I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for coming along on our adventures! Hope you enjoy Day in the Life of Dan and Phil London Edition! It was actually a lot of fun. If you want to see me and Dan do more videos like this than make sure you give this video a thumbs up." Phil said. "Thanks for watching! See you next week!" Phil said as he waved to the camera. "Bye!" Phil said.


End file.
